roblox_vehiclesfandomcom-20200214-history
APEX ComVan Series
Not to be confused with the public KZ CV-Series vans The APEX ComVan series are a line of commercial vans produced by APEX Motors & Electronics. Intended to help the company enter the commercial vehicle market, these large vehicles would fill a gap in the commercial van market. This line was introduced to ROBLOX on July 22, 2018. These vehicles were produced partly with Sokudo Motors and share most of their features with the original Sokudo model. The only changes include a Ford-style grille, full LED headlights, different chassis and an actual interior. It is unknown if these vehicles will be publicly released but as of July 2018, they are only available via special order or on request.The ComVan is based off the long-wheelbase Ford Transit with the high roof, using the InSpare A-Chassis as with all public models. All models feature a 3.7 L flex-fuel V-6 engine with a maximum output of 325 horsepower, a high roof and a long wheelbase. They also have the same basic rims, tinted windows, full LED lighting and a working interior. All models have a large rear door that can open outwards and a sliding door on the passenger's side to access the rear compartment. If this vehicle was publicly released, it would be competing with the Avanta Packer from 2015, the KZ CV-Series vans and the basic ROBLOX Ford E-350. Variants The ComVan is available in three different types: CV (Cargo) The CV model has the best-in-class cargo capacity according to APEX. It can seat 2-3 people and has ample cargo room, without seats in the rear or a partition to separate the load from occupants. To distinguish it from passenger models, the CV is also painted white and does not have side windows. PV (Passenger) The PV model is the passenger version of the ComVan. Seating up to 14 people, it can carry more people than any public commercial van on the ROBLOX market. The passenger variant also has bench seats in the rear that can seat 3-4 across, while the high rood increases headroom for all occupants. This variant would be best used as a minibus, due to its large capacity and ease of operation. SV The SV model is custom built to the customer's specifications. However, fog lights do come standard and this model is based off the passenger variant. SV models are intended for custom applications such as limousine service, RVs, ambulances and other non-standard use of the vehicle. This model is only available for special order and features have to be stated in the order. Did you know? * Itzt claims that the community is not ready for the public release of this vehicle, unlike other models APEX has released to the public. Therefore, the ComVan is only available on request by a customer. * This van is actually based off Sokudo's own van and has been rebadged; however Sokudo is yet to release a passenger variant of this model, making it look close to the Pacifico commercial van. * ComVans can be rented from APEX, as they are also known as the "RV-series". It is unknown if rental fleets are available to the public at the time of editing. * APEX only offers the ComVan with a high roof and a long wheelbase to cut development costs. However, it is not offered as a cab chassis model unlike its competitors. * A Small Roblox Greenville YouTuber named XmenRBLX was able to try out the ComVans from Itzt. Category:Vans Category:Vehicles made by APEX Automotive